Husband Swap
by Lee the Ice Queen
Summary: Chi Chi - hey Bulma do you want to swap husbands? the bet is on! -on hold- (chichixvegeta bulmaxgoku)
1. The bet is on

Hey! Lee here, read my fic than review you very nice ppl, cya!  
  
~ice-queen~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bulma do you want to swap husbands?" Chi Chi asked lightheartedly. It was Sunday afternoon, herself and Bulma were having coffee while their husbands trained. Chi Chi tapped her nails on the table thoughtfully.  
  
"Now what makes you say that Chi Chi?" Bulma asked a bit confused at her old friends comment, she placed one of the cups in front of Chi Chi and sat down with her own cup.  
  
"Oh well, Goku is getting kind of boring lately. He's always going off to save the world and never stays with the family." Chi Chi sighed but she couldn't help herself, all the feeling she had kept to herself about Goku started tumbling out, "And I'm just plain sick of it! He always has to save some defenseless thing somewhere, why can't he be like any other normal man?"  
  
"Well I can tell you one thing Chi Chi" Bulma smirked, although still sympathetic to her friend, "Vegeta isn't that hot either, he just trains and trains and trains, I don't see him unless he wants sex!" she sipped her coffee "You couldn't put up with him if you tried" the words slipped out before she could stop them and she raised her hand to cover her mouth hoping Chi Chi wouldn't take the comment harshly.  
  
"What are you saying that I'm not going through as much trouble as you? Goku is worse than Vegeta, you only need to see him after a training session, all sweaty and dirty. He runs at the word bath and I don't see him for another hour!" Chi Chi exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"I could put up with Goku longer that you could put up with Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. She stood infuriated, pushing her chair back behind her.  
  
"Want to make a bet on it?" Chi Chi dared offering her hand, she also stood up, her chair falling to the ground.  
  
"Sure why not" Bulma replied mockingly, and slammed her hand on Chi Chi's and they shook on it.  
  
Videl walked in on the two women like that, shaking hands. Their eyes were fierce and they were shaking the life out of each other. Both their chairs were sprawled on the ground next to them. "Hi Chi! Hey Bulma!" Videl said walking towards the table and breaking the tension in the room, "What's happening?"  
  
"Oh! Hello Videl!" Chi Chi said brought out the haze of anger she was previously in "Bulma and I are having a bet on who can last with each others husbands the longest"  
  
"Ok.do Goku and Vegeta know about this?" Videl asked grinning.  
  
"Well no." Bulma started before brightening when an idea hit her. "We'll just inform them when they return from training, they will be so hot and hungry that they won't care unless they get something to eat. Chi Chi can take Vegeta home and give him something to eat at her house and I'll keep Goku here. Then after they've eaten we can fill them in on the bet. I'm sure they won't mind." Bulma beamed in spite of herself.  
  
"If you say so, Gohan just went to join them so they might be a while. What does the winner get apart from gloating privileges?" Videl asked sitting down in the chair next to Bulma that wasn't already on the ground.  
  
"We really hadn't thought of that" Chi Chi answered picking up her chair, she sat thoughtfully.  
  
"Well how about this" Videl suggested looking at the two women "everyday you put some money in a tin and whoever wins takes the money that's in the tin at the time?"  
  
"That's sounds good!" Bulma said picking up her own chair and sitting, "How about 20 zenni each day?" She rummaged though her bag and brought out a note.  
  
"I'm up for that" Chi Chi answered also taking out her purse. Videl got up and grabbed a tin from Bulma's cupboard which was empty fortunately.  
  
"Here." She exclaimed and put the tin down in front of the two women. "where are you going to keep it?" she asked  
  
"um.." Bulma started  
  
"I know!" Chi Chi said raising an defiant finger, her eyes glittered with excitement, "You keep it at your home Videl and every morning we'll visit you drop off our money!"  
  
"yeah!" Bulma exclaimed smiling at Videl "please?" she asked quickly realising Videl had not yet agreed to the idea.  
  
"sure" Videl smiled back. "but what if the men return to their own homes?"  
  
"You lose the bet!" Chi chi stated plainly  
  
"I see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
like it?  
  
R/R if you do, it'll b greatly appreciated,  
  
~ice-queen~ 


	2. Swapping husbands

TITLE: Husband Swap  
  
AUTHORESS: Lee the Ice Queen  
  
RATING: R, for later scenes and swearing  
  
WARNINGS: maybe OOC character? But I'm not doing it purposely!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z.  
  
Hey I'm back I know its been ages since I've updated so sorry! Yeah I had a beyblade thing going and then yeah enough about my life to my very kind reviewers THANKYOU!!!  
  
Fandom Avenger: thanks very much for your help with this fic! I think I'm on the right track now.  
  
AJ Taylir: here are the guy's reactions! Sorry I made you wait!!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Danichan667: Yeah this will be a bit of a v/c fic, you don't see many of them around do you? Thanks for the review!  
  
Vekura: Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Hikari88: Hey I know you ^_^! Your reading my beyblade fic as well ! ! ! hope you like this fic! Thanks for the review  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan smiled in spite of himself, the two greatest fighters in this world, and most probably the whole universe, were arguing over who was going to take the blame for breaking the gravity room.  
  
"You were the one who said the training wasn't hard enough Vegeta and I only pressed it a little bit!" Goku whined innocently trudging up to the Brief's house.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to break the god damn thing Kakarott!" Vegeta growled walking next to Goku, " That woman's going to have my head now, for breaking her blasted machine." He added under his breath.  
  
Don't tell me your afraid of her Vegeta?" Goku teased hearing his friends comment.  
  
"Oh and your not? As I remember correctly it was you who was cowering behind me when I told the woman the room was broken last time!" Vegeta retaliated smirking; he shifted his arms so they crossed over his chest.  
  
"I wasn't cowering!" Goku defended, "just trying to get away from striking distance." He opened the door for the three men. " I'm not afraid of her."  
  
"GOKU!" Bulma's voice rang down through the hall.  
  
"Yikes!" Goku yelped and sidestepped behind Vegeta. Bulma came thundering through the hall.  
  
"If you men had damaged my precious gravity room again I'll . . . . " she trailed off into a mass of threats as Chi Chi and Videl came down the hall, smiling when they saw that the men had arrived back from their training.  
  
"Gohan! I haven't seen you in ages, oh look you've grown a little taller and you've filled out too, have you been eating ok? How's you arm?" Chi Chi bombarded her son with questions and Gohan slowly backed away, replying politely. "Yes mum, of course, yes Videl has been treating me well." Gohan ran off the various answers he had repeated time and time again to his mother, while Videl smiled amused at his predicament.  
  
In the middle of telling Goku and Vegeta off Bulma yelped. "What Bulma?' Goku asked confused.  
  
"oh there was something I had to get you to help me with Goku would you mind staying here for a while longer so you can help me with this thing, we'll have something to eat first of course!" Bulma explained waywardly, I hope Chi Chi catches my drift she thought to herself. Vegeta grumbled something about having to spend more time with "the idiot" but no one took any notice.  
  
"Chi?" Goku asked  
  
"yeah sure!" Chi Chi replied quickly. "And . . ." she added trailing off.  
  
"And?" Bulma prompted when she spotted the confused looks on her husband's and Goku's faces.  
  
"And . . . if you are going to borrow Goku I'll borrow Vegeta. I need some things done around the house that are hard for me to do; I hope you don't mind Bulma?" She added sweetly knowing all to well how annoyed Vegeta was going to be because she had addressed his wife and not him.  
  
"I'm not going!" Vegeta spat.  
  
"Don't be a spoiled brat Vegeta!" Bulma replied curtly, "I'm not making you food here, you can go have something at Chi Chi's and help her out at the same time. It is only fair."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta accepted knowing his wife would've won the fight whatever he had said. "Keys." He demanded from Chi Chi and stalked off to her car. Chi Chi stopped herself from rolling her eyes; she knew she had to look like she was enjoying Vegeta's company for the sake of the bet. She sighed inwardly, this was going to be a long day she thought to herself and pasted a smile on her face before following her temporary husband outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Please Review and I'll try and remember to update sooner! Umm. . . . . what else oh yeah is it actually called the gravity room? I don't' know? If I'm wrong please correct me! Thanks!  
  
Lee  
  
~the ice queen~ 


End file.
